Semiconductor (e.g., silicon, Si) optoelectronics and photonic devices are increasingly popular. To communicate between such devices on chip, some silicon chips that perform photonic processing couple light in and out of optical fibers. An example of such a fiber is CORNING SMF-28, designed for use in the λ=1310 nm window and the λ=1550 nm window commonly used in telecommunications. SMF-28 has a mode-field diameter (MFD) of 9.2±0.4 μm at 1310 nm and of 10.4±0.8 μm at 1550 nm.
The attached drawings are for purposes of illustration and are not necessarily to scale.